Twilight
by littlebacon
Summary: Chanyeol bermimpi ia selalu dibunuh pada hari ulang tahunnya oleh orang yang sama, tapi orang itu tidak pernah memanggilnya Chanyeol. Selalu begitu berturut-turut dan satu orang namja manis yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran / EXO/ ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek
1. PROLOGUE

**TWILIGHT**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Littlebacon** present_

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : holaaaa~ saya kambek dengan membawa fanfic ujicoba /? kenapa ujicoba? karena saya baru pertama kali bikin fanfic yang unsur ROMANCE nya dikit wkwkwkwkwkw xDDD ini fanfic crime pertama saya xDD mungkin agak aneh dan bikin muntaber /? jadi pelan pelan saja bacanya karena ini _-jujur-_ agak aneh ngaks

.

.

.

.

Author: Littlebacon

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Mystery, crime, suspense

Rating: PG-17

Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Kris, etc

Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek

.

.

.

.

.

EXO's member belong to God, parents and theri agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

**[PROLOGUE]**

**.**

**.**

_**Bucheon, Gyeonggi, South Korea 1996**_

Tiga orang bocah kecil berusia 9 tahun berlarian kesana kemari di tengah padang ilalang yang menjulang tinggi di daerah pinggiran Bucheon. Tiga orang _namja_ itu kini tengah tertawa riang menikmati permainan petak umpet mereka.

"Sudah belum?", _namja_ kecil berkulit tan itu berjaga sambil menutup matanya menghadap pohon ek tua yang sudah kehilangan daun-daunnya.

"Beluummm. Baekkie ayo sini.", ajak _namja_ kecil bertubuh jangkung sambil menggandeng _namja_ kecil imut disampingnya untuk bersembunyi dibalik semak belukar yang lebat. _Namja_ kecil itu menurut dan duduk berjongkok disebelah temannya tadi. Ia sesekali terkekeh mengingat bagaimana cara _namja_ kecil satunya menemukan dirinya dan _namja_ disebelahnya.

"Baekkie…"

"Hm?". _Namja_ kecil bertubuh jangkung itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan _namja _imutitu. Ia memiringkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling besentuhan. Detik berikutnya, bibir kecil _namja_ jangkung itu sudah menempel manis di bibir peach sang _namja _imut. Tak beberapa lama, ia melepas kecupannya lalu menatap intens _namja _imut itu. Ia takut kalau _namja_ itu marah dan membenci dirinya. Namun sepertinya ia salah, _namja_ itu malah tersenyum dan menampakkan wajah senang. Sang _namja_ jangkung bernapas lega lalu membalas senyuman _namja_ itu dengan tak kalah manis.

"Ketemu! Ternyata kalian berdua disini", seru sebuah suara yang mengagetkan dua bocah kecil itu.

"_Ya!_ Jongin_-ah_. Kenapa kau cepat sekali menemukan kami?", protes _namja_ kecil imut itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kedua _namja_ sahabatnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal _namja _imutitu hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka.

"Hei, apa kalian mendengarkan suara anjing?", tanya _namja_ yang berjaga tadi.

"Benar juga. _Kajja_ kita lihat", ajak _namja_ kecil bertubuh jangkung sambil berlari mengikuti arah suara anjing itu. Mereka menyibakkan ilalang-ilalang tinggi berwarna kuning hingga mereka sampai disebuah rawa tua yang sedikit gelap karena pepohonan dan semak-semak yang lebat. Mereka meliat seekor anak anjing didalam box terbuka yang sedang mengambang diatas rawa. Dengan sigap, _namja_ kecil bertubuh jangkung itu melompat naik keatas pohon kamelia di dekat rawa. Ia bergerak kesisi dahan yang sedikit lebih besar yang menurutnya cukup untuk menjangkau anak anjing itu.

"Rawa ini berbahaya. Baekkie_,_ panggil orang dewasa kemari", ucap _namja_ kecil bertubuh jangkung itu menyuruh _namja_ kecil bernama Baekkie.

"_Ne"._ Setelah memastikan _namja_ itu berlari kearah desa, _namja_ kecil yang tadi berjaga berjalan pelan kearah _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang masih berada diatas pohon.

"Kris_,_ apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?", tanya _namja_ kecil itu datar.

"Hehehehe…jadi tadi kau melihatnya? Tolong rahasiakan ini dari teman-teman ya?", pinta _namja_ satunya sembari turun dari atas pohon dan menghadap _namja_ sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh merebut Baekhyun dariku!", bentak _namja_ yang tadi berjaga sambil melemparkan tatapan dingin. Membuat _namja_ yang dipanggil Kris tadi menatapnya heran.

"Maksudmu apa Jongin_?_ Aku…" tanya _namja_ kecil itu. Tapi belum sempat ia meneruskan perkataanya, _namja_ kecil bernama Jongin itu sudah mengarahkan sebuah balok kayu besar ke kepalanya.

'_DUG_

"Auu!"

"Chanyeol_-ah, gwaechana?",_ tanya seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat anggun dan cantik yang tergopoh-gopoh masuk kedalam sebuah kamar.

"_Eomma,_ lagi-lagi aku mimpi dibunuh. Kenapa aku melihat mimpi yang sama di hari ulang tahunku?", ucap _namja_ itu sambil menangis sesenggukan. Ibunya yang melihat hal itu langsung mendekap putranya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia mengelus-elus _namja_ itu lembut.

"Tenanglah Chanyeol_-ah._ Itu cuma mimpi _chagi"_

"_Ani eomma!_ Dalam mimpi itu namaku berubah menjadi Kris dan aku selalu terbunuh. Aku takut _eomma…",_ _namja_ bernama Chanyeol itu semakin terisak dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia merapatkan pelukannya pada ibunya dan memejamkan mata yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Tenanglah Chanyeol_-ah._ Itu cuma mimpi _ne?_ Kau sudah berumur 7 tahun. Jangan cengeng seperti ini. Sekarang istirahatlah", ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil menempatkan posisi yang enak untuk tidur putra kecilnya. Ia menyelimuti namja itu kemudian mematikan lampu dan beranjak pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

mind to review ?


	2. Chapter 1

**TWILIGHT –chapter 1-**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Littlebacon_**_ present_

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to **SyJessi22 | ****Byunnie Jang | ****miseungie | ****StrawBaekry | ****aiiu d'freaky | ****Oshi Baby ChanBaek**** | Love **mungkin pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian bakalan sedikit /? terjawab di part ini xDDD

.

.

.

.

Author: Littlebacon

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Mystery, crime, suspense

Rating: PG-17

Cast: Baekhyun (26y.o ), Chanyeol (17y.o), Kai (26y.o), Sehun (26y.o), Kris (burem xDD), etc

Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek

.

.

.

.

.

EXO's member belong to God, parents and theri agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

**[Author's POV]**

.

_**Park Chanyeol, 12 years old…**_

.

"Baekkie_-ah,_ ayo kita pulang", teriak seorang _namja_ kecil yang mengajak _teman_ sepermainannya pulang. _Namja_ kecil itu tidak menyadari bahwa teriakannya mampu membuat seorang _namja_ jangkung dengan mata bulatnya menegang dari atas lantai dua. _Namja_ bernama Chanyeol itu segera menatap dua orang temannya yang sudah berlari keluar gerbang sekolah. Semenjak menerima mimpi itu _*baca prolog*__,_ Chanyeol selalu kepikiran jika ada anak yang bernama Baekkie. Tapi wajahnya selalu berbeda dengan _namja_ yang ada di mimpinya.

"Mimpi yang aneh. Kenapa setiap tahun aku selalu melihatnya? Hei Tao, apa menurutmu mimpi yang selama ini kuceritakan padamu itu nyata?", tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol lengan namja kecil bermata panda disebelahnya yang masih asyik dengan majalah ciliknya.

"Menurutku itu ada hubungannya dengan dunia sebelum kau dilahirkan"

"Dunia…..apa?"

* * *

**[Chanyeol's POV]**

.

Aku merebahkan tubuh kecilku keatas kasur. Setelah meneguk segelas susu, aku lantas menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut tebal dan memejamkan mataku. Tidak cukup lama bagiku untuk bisa tertidur lelap.

"Dahh Baekkie-ah..", ucap seorang _namja_ pada seorang _namja __berambut brunette_ yang tidak jelas wajahnya karena ia menghadap membelakangiku.

Hah? Membelakangiku? Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat posisi tubuhku sekarang. Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Mimpi lagi ? Tapi tunggu sebentar, Baekkie? Ah, _namja_ kecil itu sudah jadi sebesar ini sekarang dan..cantik…

"Joonmyun_-ah,_ terimalah", ucap Baekkie sambil menyerahkan sebungkus kotak kecil dengan pita putih diatasnya. Terlihat lucu.

_ "Gomawo chagiya",_ ucap _namja_ itu sambil mencium lembut bibir Baekkie tanpa peduli siapapun yang melihatnya. Sejurus kemudian, _namja_ itu memasukkan coklatnya kedalam saku jaket dan mengambil sepeda sport yang ia letakkan di pinggir tembok rumah Baekkie. Tanpa _namja_ itu sadari, dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang yang sedang mengamati tindak tanduk kedua orang ini dan terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Sosok itu semakin jelas terlihat olehku. Ah ya! Aku ingat. Dia yang selalu membunuhku dalam mimpi.

Kekasih Baekkie yang mungkin bernama Joonmyun itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi rumah Baekkie. Kulihat, _namja_ yang membunuhku itu juga mengikuti Joonmyun. Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Aku terus mengamati gerak-gerik _namja_ pembunuh itu, matanya tak pernah lepas sekalipun dari kekasih Baekkie itu. Setelah Joonmyun berbelok ke gang yang sempit dan gelap, _namja_ pembunuh itu mulai mempercepat kayuhannya hingga ia berdekatan dengan Joonmyun. Setelah ia yakin bahwa jarak antara mereka cukup dekat, _namja_ itu kemudian mendorong punggung Joonmyun dari belakang. Seketika, Joonmyun yang jatuh tersungkur di jalanan dan sepedanya ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Belum sempat ia bangkit, _namja_ pembunuh itu mengangkat sebongkah besi tua yang entah ia dapat darimana dan memukul kepala kekasih Baekkie itu.

_BUG_

Darah pekat keluar dari kepala Joonmyun. Ia meronta-ronta dan menggeliat pelan sebelum ia kehilangan nyawanya saat itu juga. _Namja_ pembunuh itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian mengambil sebungkus kotak kecil dari kantong jaket Joonmyun.

"Kau tak boleh merebut Baekkie..", desisinya sambil menyeringai jahat.

_SREK_.

"Hosh hoshh.. sial! Aku bermimpi lagi", umpatku yang langsung terduduk dengan keringat bercucuran. Aku melirik jam bekerku, jam 6 tepat. Aku harus segera mandi dan sarapan, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat ke sekolah pagi ini.

"Chanyeollie, ini sarapanmu sayang", ucap _Eomma_ sambil mencium keningku lalu duduk di sebelah _Appa._ Kulihat, _Appa_ tengah sibuk membaca koran pagi ini dan membiarkan kopinya mendingin.

"Ckckckck. Kasihan sekali, padahal dia atlit yang prestasinya cukup bagus", gumam _Appa_ sambil membolak-balikkan korannya. Aku penasaran, apa sih yang sedang ia baca?

"_Appa_ sedang membaca berita apa?", tanyaku antusias sambil mengunyah sarapanku.

"Ini, Kim Joonmyun. Atlit yang sedang aktif di tennis itu lho? Dia dikabarkan meninggal kemarin malam. Diperkirakan di jatuh dari sepedanya saat akan pulang ke asrama lalu dipukul kepalanya oleh sesorang. Tersangkanya sampai sekarang masih belum dapat ditentukan", ucap _Appa_ sambil menyeruput kopinya. Aku tercengang bukan main dan mataku membulat sempurna. Keringat dingin pun mulai mengucur deras dari pelipisku. Joonmyun? Bukankah dia…

_"Appa,_ pinjam koranmu sebentar", aku pun segera meraih koran milik _Appa_ dan betapa kagetnya aku. Foto yang terpampang disana adalah benar-benar _namja_ yang tadi malam muncul di mimpiku. Atlit bernama Joonmyun yang juga kekasih Baekkie itu telah dibunuh oleh _namja_ yang aku ingat betul bernama Jongin. Ya Tuhan, ternyata mereka benar-benar ada. Kalau begitu, apa mimpi itu cuma kebetulan? Sial! Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?

_"Eomma_ sejak kemarin aku terus tidur dirumah kan?", tanyaku pada _Eomma_ yang tengah sibuk menata tas sekolahku.

"Tentu saja. Sudah ah, cepat berangkat ke sekolah, nanti terlambat lho? Yoora cepat habiskan sarapanmu", ucap _Eomma_ yang lalu menyerahkan tasku dan menuntunku keluar rumah. Aish…bagaimana pun aku selalu mengalami mimpi itu ketika hari ulangtahunku, dan tanpa terasa 5 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

* * *

**[Author's POV]**

.

_**Park Chanyeol, 17 years old…**_

.

"Chanyeol_-sshi,_ hari ini kau bisa bekerja paruh waktu?", tanya seorang wanita muda yang cukup cantik pada _namja_ tampan di depannya. _Namja_ itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan wanita tadi, menandakan bahwa ia juga bekerja di tempat yang sama.

_"Ne,_ Jessica _noona._ Aku bisa. Kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal", balas _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum ramah yang makin menambah kesan tampan.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu tolong bawakan ini ke ruang rias ya?", ucap wanita yang dipanggil Jessica tadi sambil menyerahkan sebuklet bunga pernikahan pada _namja_ itu. _Namja_ bertag name Chanyeol itu mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan wanita tadi menuju kamar rias yang dimaksud. Ia menyelusuri koridor di gedung hotel lantai 12 itu dengan seksama. Walaupun ia bekerja paruh waktu disini, tak sekalipun ia pernah masuk kamar rias atau kamar-kamar yang menyangkut pernikahan lainnya.

"Ah itu dia!", pekik Chanyeol saat menemukan pintu bertuliskan kamar rias. Ia pun segera memasuki kamar itu dan mendapati seorang _namja __manis_ yang mengenakan tuxedo putih tengah menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. _Namja_ manis berambut brunette, _namja_ yang menurutnya tidak asing, _namja_ yang setiap tahun muncul dalam mimpinya. Tidak salah lagi, _namja_ itu….

"Baekkie_-ah?",_ gumam Chanyeol lirih namun masih terdengar di telinga _namja_ manis itu. _Namja_ itu pun kaget dan segera berbalik menatap _namja_ asing di depannya.

_"Ne? Nuguya?",_ tanya _namja_ itu dengan kening yang sedikit mengkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat pernah mengenal _namja_ tinggi diatas rata-rata ini. Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Jadi orang suka memanggilku Baekkie. Maaf, tapi apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?", tanya _namja_ itu yang kini dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang di depannya kini bukanlah satu dari malakat surga yang terlepas dari langit. Jadi benar, dia adalah Baekkie? Apakah ini bukan mimpi? Mungkin dia akan hilang kalau disentuh. Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati yang kemudain mendekatkan tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

_PLAK._

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghalangi langkah Chanyeol. Reflek, Chanyeol pun menoleh pada pemilik tangan itu. Seorang _namja_ yang memakai jas senada dengan tuxedo yang dipakai Baekhyun. _Namja_ dengan raut muka tegas dan penuh emosi yang kuat namun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Tidak salah lagi, _namja_ inilah yang membunuh Chanyeol berkali-kali dalam mimpinya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh Baekkie. Tangan kotormu itu akan merusak kecantikannya", ucapnya angkuh dengan nada yang menghina. Ia mendorong mundur Chanyeol lalu merebut sebuklet bunga yang dibawa Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ma..maafkan ketidaksopanan saya", ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk berkali-kali.

"Siapa namamu? Akan kuadukan kau pada manajermu agar kau dipecat", ucap _namja_ itu berapi-api yang lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk _namja_ itu sebentar.

"Sudahlah Jongin, tidak apa-apa. Toh dia sudah minta maaf kan?", bela Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol. _Namja_ yang dipanggil Jongin itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal sambil menatap sinis kearah Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

_BRAK_

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras hingga membuat Baekhyun, Jongin serta Chanyeol sedikit terperanjat lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatilah seorang _namja_ dengan keringat bercucuran tengah menunduk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya dengan napas terngah-engah. Setelah ia rasa cukup memperoleh tenaga lagi, _namja_ itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik lengannya agar menjauh dari Jongin.

"Baek! Sudah kukatakan jangan menikah dengan Kim Jongin! Dia itu aneh! Aku tahu persis!", ucap _namja_ misterius itu sambil terus menyeret Baekhyun.

"Sehun hentikan!", ucap Baekhyun berusaha meream emosi _namja_ bernama Sehun itu. Tapi nampaknya, _namja_ itu tidak menggubris perkataan Baekhyun dan malah mendekat kearah Jongin.

"Kalau dia menikah denganmu, dia pasti tidak akan bahagia!", teriak Sehun yang lalu mendorong kasar bahu Jongin. Tubuh besar Jongin itu pun oleng dan membentur sebuah etalase kaca di belakangnya hingga pecah. Darah segar mengucur deras dari lengan Jongin hingga jas putihnya ternodai oleh darah.

"Jongin! _Gwaenchanayo?",_ pekik Baekhyun panik dan segera menghampiri Jongin yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol juga tak tinggal diam, ia segera berlari menghampiri Jongin dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Reflek, ia merobek ujung celana milik Baekhyun dan ia lilitkan di lengan Jongin yang penuh darah.

"Maaf. Akan saya hentikan pendarahannya. Tolong panggilkan ambulans", ucap Chanyeol setenang mungkin agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu khawatir. Selang beberapa menit, ambulans pun datang dan segera membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit.

* * *

"Maaf tiba-tiba aku merobek celanamu", ucap Chanyeol sesampainya mereka dirumah sakit. Jongin sedang ditangani di ruang rawat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggunya diluar ruangan, sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih tidak ikut.

_ "Gwaenchana_. Aku juga sempat shock tadi. Apa benar Sehun itu sahabatku? Sejak dulu dia melarangku menikah dengan Jongin", ucap Baekhyun sambil mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Dia bilang, Jongin itu menakutkan…", lanjut Baekhyun sambil meremas tuxedo putihnya yang sudah ternoda oleh darah.

Chanyeol terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tentang Sehun yang menaganggap Jongin itu menakutkan. Apa ini ada hubungannya? Tidak, itu adalah mimpinya. Tapi orang-orang itu benar-benar mirip dengan yang ada di mimpinya. Apakah _namja_ bernama Sehun itu tahu sesuatu? Tampaknya dia kabur dalam keadaan bingung. Berjuta-juta pertanyaan berkelebat di benak Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

mind to review?

.

.

.

A/N : akhirnya apdet juga xDD cepet ngga sih ? menurut saya iya _#plakk_ dan maaf disini Suho harus saya nistakan buakakakakaka xDD BaekHo? HoBaek? Ngga bisa bayangin dahh :3 oh ya makasih banyak yang udah mau review, foll/favs maupun silent reader terimakasih juga ^^ saya tau anda juga suka cerita saya kan ? _#plakk PD mbak -_- _dan mungkin buat yang bertanya tanya di prolog kemaren, bisa lebih jelas ngga sama part yang ini? Dan aku mau bales review dari beberapa yang masih bingung

.

.

.

**Byunnie Jang****: **pemeran utamanya saya qaqa xDD engga canda hehehehe :3 Chanyeol kok, kan Kris udah anu /?

**StrawBaekry****: **nama Chanyeol jadi Kris? Aduhh gimana ya hehehehe :3 kalo baca parti ini udah kejawab belom?

**aiiu d'freaky****: **iya sama, sama sama ganteng maksudnya xDD masalah mereka berdua sama atau engga, bakalan kejawab kok, makanya ikutin terus ya^^

**Oshi Baby ChanBaek****: **Chanyeol = Kris? Bakalan kejawab nanti kok^^


	3. Chapter 2

**TWILIGHT –chapter 2-**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Littlebacon**__ present_

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to **SyJessi22 | ****Tinker tinker4 | ****SHINeexo | ****depdeph**** | 0706 | park ji mi | ****miseungie**

.

.

.

Author: Littlebacon

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Mystery, crime, suspense

Rating: PG-17

Cast: Baekhyun (26y.o ), Chanyeol (17y.o), Kai (26y.o), Sehun (26y.o), Kris (burem xDD), etc

Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek

.

.

.

.

.

EXO's member belong to God, parents and theri agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

[Chanyeol's POV]

"Ah _kansahamnida_ telah menghentikan pendarahannya. Jika tidak ada kau, aku pasti bingung harus berbuat apa", ucap Baekhyun sembari membungkukkan badannya di depanku.

"Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"

"Saya Park Chanyeol. Maaf telah merobek celana anda. Saya sungguh tidak sopan", ucapku dengan nada penyesalan.

"Tak masalah. Ketika aku melihatmu, aku jadi teringat pada orang yang kurindukan. Ketika aku terluka di kala kecil, dia selalu menolongku sama sepertimu. Dia anak laki-laki yang baik hati. Sayang, dia sudah meninggal 17 tahun yang lalu"

Baekhyun bercerita padaku dengan segeurat kesedihan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sepertinya orang yang diceritakannya ini adalah orang yang penting bagi dirinya. Terbukti dengan obisidiannya yang mulai berkaca-kaca dan sesekali kepalanya menengadah keatas agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku tak asing dengan cerita ini. Mungkinkah hanya kebetulan atau?

"Apa ia meninggal di daerah Gyeonggi?", tanyaku sembari meliriknya yang seketika menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Eh, _ne?"_

"Apa kejadiannya di rawa saat senja hari? Dan waktu itu kau memakai baju merah?"

Dia terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna dan tangannya meremas ujung bajunya sendiri. Nampaknya ia sangat terkejut dengan penuturan orang asing sepertiku.

"Dan nama anak yang meninggal itu...Kris?"

DEG

"Si..siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?!"

Benar, tidak salah lagi. Ternyata sama dengan mimpiku selama ini. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Itu...kenyataan!

"Apa kau keluarganya Kris?", tanya Baekhyun sambil menatapku penuh penjelasan.

"Bukan", Baekhyun mengernyit. Mungkin ia benar-benar shock dengan apa yang kukatakan. Orang mana yang tidak akan terkejut jika mengetahui hal 17 tahun lalu dan ia sama sekali orang yang tidak kau kenal dan juga bukan kerabat orang terdekatmu.

"Kalau begitu jangan-jangan kejadian 17 tahun lalu itu terjadi tanggal 27 November?"

"Haaah~ ternyata kau memang tahu ya?". Ia menghela napas sebentar lalu beranjak kedalam kamar perawatan Jongin.

Aku masih terduduk di lorong rumah sakit itu. Pikiranku kacau. Sepertinya aku ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 17 tahun lalu. Hari kematiannya adalah hari kelahiranku. Apa maksud semua ini? Ini benar-benar tidak wajar. Tak mungkin ini terjadi secara kebetulan kan?

* * *

"Aku pulang", teriakku saat kedua kaki besarku menginjak lantai rumah yang entah mengapa terasa begitu dingin. Sejak kapan kulitku sensitif terhadap angin?

"Ah kau sudah pulang Yeol? _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ bilang mereka akan pulang terlambat, jadi aku memasakkan makanan untukmu. Kau makanlah dulu", ucap _Noona_-ku yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan diatas meja.

"Tidak usah _Noona_, aku langsung tidur saja. Kepalaku tiba-tiba pusing dan tidak nyaman"

"Kau sakit?", tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah tidak, hanya butuh istirahat saja", ucapku yang kemudian beranjak menuju kamar dan merebahkan tubuh besarku disana. Aku menguap sebentar hingga tak lama kemudian aku sudah tenggelam kealam mimpi.

SREK

"Oh Sehun!", teriak seseorang dari belakang saat _namja_ yang dipanggil Sehun itu berjalan di jalanan yang cukup sepi.

"Jongin? ada apa?", _namja_ itu menoleh.

"Kumohon jangan dekati Baekhyun!"

"Cih. Aku tahu kau psycho Jongin. Begitu melihat bunga kamelia, kau selalu berubah. Aku mencemaskan Baekhyun! Aku menyukainya asal kau tahu itu!", _namja_ bernama Sehun itu membentak _namja_ satunya, memecah keheningan malam di jalanan yang cukup sepi itu. Jalanan yang hanya ditumbuhi beberapa pohon dan semak-semak, termasuk...pohon kamelia.

"Kkkkkk pokoknya kau tak boleh merebut Baekhyun dariku!" Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan...

CLEB!

"Hosh hosh hosh...cuma mimpi"

Aku tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurku dan kemudian melirik jam weker di meja kecil disamping ranjangku. 10.30am. Aku mengusap rambutku kasar. Mimpi itu...apa itu memang benar? Lalu apa maksud mimpiku selama ini? Mimpi itu terjadi berulang kali. 5 tahun yang lalu yang mati adalah Kim Joonmyun. Mungkin Sehun akan dibunuhnya. Kalau ini bukan mimpi...

"Ck kuharap ini sekedar mimpi"

Buru-buru kuambil jaket dan kunci motorku dan segera keluar dari dalam kamar. Aku membuka garasi rumah pelan-pelan agar keluargaku tidak tahu kalau aku pergi malam-malam. Kuambil motor besarku dan dengan kecepatan penuh, aku segera menuju tempat yang kuyakini ada di dalam mimpiku tadi.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat ada banyak sekali orang berkerumun dan terdengar sirine mobil polisi serta ambulans. Aku turun dari motor setelah melepas helm dan ikut bergabung di kerumunan itu.

"Ada apa ini?", tanyaku.

"Perampokan. Korbannya ditusuk di bagian dada. Polisi menemukan dompetnya kosong"

DEG

Napasku terasa tercekat. Ini bukan mimpi! Kalau hal itu benar, dialah pembunuhnya!

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dan darahku langsung berdesir hebat saat melihat pohon kamelia berdiri tegak disana. Kamelia. Yang dibicarakan Sehun? Oh iya! piyama itu! Dia menggunakan piyama pasien saat membunu Sehun. Harusnya ada bercak darah di piyamanya kan?

* * *

Aku mengintip sebentar ke ruang perawatan Jongin dan memastikan bahwa _namja_ itu sedang beristirahat. Ya, aku memutuskan pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Jongin dirawat untuk mengecek apakah ada noda darah di piyama yang Jongin pakai.

Setelah terlihat _namja_ berkulit tan itu tidur, aku menutup pintu kamarnya kembali dan menuju ke keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada di sebelah pintu ruang perawatan Jongin. Aku mengaduk-aduk keranjang itu hingga kutemukan piyama putih dengan bercak darah disana. Bingo!

"Hei sedang apa kau? Jam besuk sudah habis", ternyata seorang perawat berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa alat infus.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa _namja_ yang dirawat di ruangan ini benar-benar keluar dan membunuh orang. Lihat, ada bercak darah di piyamanya", jelasku meyakinkan.

"Kau ini mabuk ya? Ini kan rumah sakit, jadi ada banyak piyama dengan bercak darah disini. Kau menyusahkan pasien saja. Ayo pergi!", perawat itu menyeretku keluar dari dalam rumah sakit dan mentapku sinis.

Ck. Tak ada bukti. Apa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan? Padahal aku melihat kejadiannya. Padahal aku bisa menghentikan pembunuhan itu.

* * *

Pagi ini hotel cukup ramai. Tentu saja karena hari ini ada pertemuan penting seorang eksekutif sukses dengan koleganya. Dan itu membuatku sibuk hari ini. Kalau kuhitung, sudah berulang kali aku bolak-balik ke convention center hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan anak eksekutif itu. Oh ayolah, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau _namja_ kecil itu hanya mencari-cari alasan agar dekat denganku saja. Kuakui aku ini memang tampan. Oke, kau percaya diri sekali Park Chanyeol -_-

"Hei Yeol, apa orang yang kau tolong beberapa hari yang lalu itu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?", tanya Jongdae di sela-sela waktu istirahat kami.

"Tampaknya sudah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini mereka kan? Besok mengadakan resepsi di ruangan perak", ucap Jongdae lagi seraya menunjukkan schedule acara di hotel ini.

Oh sh*t! Mereka akan menikah? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Baekhyun akan menikah!

"Yeol, kenapa kau melamun?", tegur Jongdae.

"Ah tidak, Ayo kita kembali bekerja"

* * *

Aku mengendap-endap masuk kedalam ruang tunggu pengantin. Untunglah yang ada disana hanyalah Baekhyun yang duduk manis menghadap ke cermin. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Eh? Chanyeol-ssi ada apa?", ia menoleh.

"Kau tak boleh menikah dengannya! Dia akan berubah begitu melihat bunga kamelia. Ini serius", aku mencengkram bahu Baekhyun kuat. Ia menatap dalam ke manik mataku. Berusaha mencari kebohongan disana.

"Kau juga berkata sama seperti Sehun?", Baekhyun mendadak gelisah. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya guna menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Bunga kamelia juga tmbuh di dekat Sehun tewas. Di dekat meninggalnya Kim Joonmyun 5 tahun lalu juga ada bungan kamelia kan? Lagipula bunga itu juga ada di samping Kris ketika dia meninggal"

Baekhyun menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia melepas cengkraman tanganku pada bahunya kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir di depanku.

"Bunga kamelia memang ada di manapun. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu seperti itu hah? Joonmyun juga. Kenapa kau bisa tahu soal Joonmyun? Dan...dan juga Kris!", bentak Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung. Aku tersenyum.

"Waktu itu Kris menciummu di semak-semak kan?", ucapku sambil menatap matanya.

"Mu..mustahil...mustahil kau bisa tahu! Waktu itu hanya ada kami berdua. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

mind to review?

.

.

.

.

A/N: Pendek ya? ngebut banget? kkk~ soalnya saya nargetin fanfic ini cuman sekitar 3-4 chapter aja. Saya bingung kalo panjang-panjang nyiahahahahaha _#plakk _Gimana? ke kepoan kalian udah terjawab belum sama cahapter ini? atau malah tambah bingung Chanyeol itu siapa? ooohh~ Chanyeol itu sebenarnya pacar saya wkwkwkwkwk :D


	4. Chapter 3 (FINNAL)

**TWILIGHT –chapter 3-**

.

.

.

.

.

**_Littlebacon_**_ present_

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to **yeollipop | ****SyJessi22 | ****baekggu | ****depdeph**** | Oshi Baby ChanBaek | ****SHINeexo | ****KrAy24 | ****wahyuthetun | ****StrawBaekry**** | Chiti | Tinker Tinker4 | dragonbacon | xelo**

.

.

.

Author: Littlebacon

Lenght: Chaptered

Genre: Mystery, crime, suspense

Rating: PG-17

Cast: Baekhyun (26y.o ), Chanyeol (17y.o), Kai (26y.o), Sehun (26y.o), Kris (burem xDD), etc

Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek

.

.

.

.

.

EXO's member belong to God, parents and their agency (_except Chanyeollie is mine #plakk_) the plot is mine and don't be silent reader please!

.

.

.

.

.

"Bunga kamelia memang ada di manapun. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu seperti itu hah? Joonmyun juga. Kenapa kau bisa tahu soal Joonmyun? Dan...dan juga Kris!", bentak Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung. Aku tersenyum.

"Waktu itu Kris menciummu di semak-semak kan?", ucapku sambil menatap matanya.

"Mu..mustahil...mustahil kau bisa tahu! Waktu itu hanya ada kami berdua. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

* * *

**CHAPTER FINNAL**

.

.

.

[Author's POV]

Baekhyun benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Ia bingung siapa yang harus ia percayai. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Jongin bukanla orang baik-baik. Tapi dirinya sendiri telah bersama Jongin sejak kecil. Jadi mana mungkin Jongin berbuat hal yang membahayakan orang lain.

_Namja_ kecil itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi kecil di depan meja rias. Ia meremas rambutnya gusar hingga salah seorang sanak keluarganya masuk dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi sepertinya, _namja_ jangkung itu menolak dan bersikukuh agar tetap berada disini. Bahkan, ia sampai diseret dua orang untuk mendorong tubuh besarnya itu keluar.

"Baekhyun, percayalah padaku! Aku lahir tanggal 27 November 17 tahun yang lalu. Aku berulang kali mimpi melihat Kris dibunuh", teriak Chanyeol sebelum tubuh besarnya itu benar-benar diseret keluar dari ruangan.

Baekhyun menunduk. Setetes air mata bening mengalir turun dari pipinya. 27 November. Mana mungkin dia bisa lupa. Itu Tanggal kematian Kris, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun melirik arlojinya sebentar. 15 menit sebelum resepsi pernikahannya digelar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Haruskan ia hentikan pernikahan ini?

"Kau sudah siap Baek?", tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang rias. Baekhyun menoleh, ternyata Kyungsoo _–adik sepupu Jongin-_ Baekhyun hanya membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil.

"Haah~ sayang sekali Kim _Ahjumma_ tidak bisa melihat pernikahan putra kesayangannya itu", Baekhyun diam. Ia tahu bahwa ibu Jongin sudah meninggal saat Jongin masih kecil.

"Kau tahu Baek, terkadang aku kasihan pada Jongin. Ketika ia masih berumur 8 tahun, ia melihat Kim _Ahjumma_ yang bunuh diri dibawah pohon kamelia. Anak sekecil itu harus melihat bunga kamelia berwarna merah tua berguguran di atas lautan darah ibunya. Aish~ aku ini bicara apa sih, di hari bahagia seperti ini aku malah berbicara ngelantur, lupakan lupakan", cerocos Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam seketika. Bunga kamelia. Entah mengapa ia menjadi ragu-ragu sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari sisi dahinya.

KRIET

"Eh ada Kyungie", itu suara Jongin. Baekhyun semakin gelisah sekarang. Ia bahkan terus bergerak dalam duduknya hingga lengan besar Jongin merengkuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"Baekkie sangat cantik", bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun yang makin membuat _namja_ kecil itu bergerak gelisah.

Sementara di sisi lain, seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi terus saja mondar-mandir di ruang istirahat pegawai. Ia tengah berpikir bagaimana caranya agar perinikahan Jongin dan Baekhyun batal. Ia harus cepat bertindak. Mungkin saja selama ini Kris ingin menunjukkan sesuatu lewat mimpinya. Kris inginn menghindarkan Baekhyun dari bahaya lewat orang lain. Lewat orang yang lahir pada hari kematiannya. Lewat orang yang bisa juga disebut, reinkarnasi dirinya.

"Yeol, kau bisa duduk tidak. Kau benar-benar membuatku pusing", tegur Jongdae yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan _namja_ jangkung itu.

"Tidak, aku harus mengacaukan pernikahan ini, ya harus!"

"Mwo?! Apa kau gila Yeol?! Untuk apa kau ingin mengacaukan pernikahan orang?"

"Aku jelaskan nanti oke. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu"

* * *

Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi sebelum acaa dimuali. Baekhyun dan Jongin pun sudah berada diatas podium. Namun mata Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menelisik ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya terus saja mencari-cari _namja_ itu, Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya, Chanyeol tidak ada di ruangan ini. Apa dia tak serius soal perkatannya tadi? apa dia hanya ingin menjatuhkan Jongin? pikir Baekhyun. Namun semua dugaan itu sirna tatkala mata kecil yang berhiaskan eyeliner itu melihat seseorang yang ia cari sedang berdiri di tengah tamu udangan sambil tersenyum seolah berkata 'tenanglah' melalui sorot matanya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat gugup di depan semua orang. Ia terus menatap Chanyeol yang kini mulai mendekat ke arah podium sambil membawa seikat bunga. Hampir saja bola mata Baekhyun lepas ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk turun dari podium.

"Baekkie, ayo kita pergi", teriak Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat seisi ruangn gempar termasuk Jongin yang kini sedang melotot padanya.

"Jangan pernah menikah, dengan setan pembunuh ini!", ucapnya lagi yang kemudian menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Lembut sekali. Tanpa ada unsur paksaan disana. Dan siapa sangka, Baekhyun juga membalas ciumannya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jongin geram.

"Kalian!", teriakan Jongin membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ke..kenapa c-ciumanmu sama seperti 17 tahun lalu. K-kau benar benar...", Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya dan langsung disambut oleh pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Membuat seisi ruangan membatu.

"Siapapun tolong tangkap dia!", teriak Jongin hingga membuayarkan fokus semua tamu undangan di ruangan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hei, dude. Bersabarlah. Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit hadiah hiburan"

Chanyeol melempar seikat bunga yang ia bawa tadi kearah Jongin. Bungan kamelia yang ia dapat dari florist di seberang hotel (_saya yakin gaada toko bungan yang jual kamelia -_-_ ). Tubuh Jongin menegang. Ia memandang bunga kamelia yang Chanyeol lempar lalu berjongkok dan meremasnya hingga hancur. Ia tersenyum sinis dan sedetik kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari saku celananya dan langsung mengarahkannya ke perut Chanyeol.

CLEB!

Oh sial! Chanyeol belum sempat menghindar.

Teriakan para tamu undangan pun menggema. Membuat ruangan itu semakin berisik. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Chanyeol pun ambruk. Ia tak kuasa melihat kejadian yang barusan terjadi di depan matanya. Chanyeol masih terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang bersimbah darah.

"I-inilah sifat a-aslinya. Dia membunuh K-Kris. Membunuh Kim Joonmyun, d-dan juga membunuh Oh Sehun", ucap Chanyeol sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

"Chanyeol-ssi!", Baekhyun langsung mendekap Chanyeol dalam pelukannya tanpa memperdulikan tuxedo putihnya yang kini memerah karena darah. Ia menangis.

"Hiks..hiks...padahal Jongin selalu tersenyum di sampingku. Kenapa...kenapa kau lakukan semua ini Kim Jongin!", teriak Baekhyun sambil menatap Jongin nanar. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu terdiam.

"Itu dia disana pak", Jongdae datang dengan beberapa polisi yang langsung meringkus Jongin dan membawanya pergi dengan paksa.

Jongdae bersama polisi telah menggeledah rumah Jongin. Dan di kamarnya ditemukan cokelat valentine Kim Joonmyun yang dirampasnya 5 tahun lalu, juga kartu anggota dan dompet milik Oh Sehun.

* * *

Chanyeol memandang ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apapun selain padang ilalang yang tertutup senja juga sebuah rawa dengan pohon kamelia di sebelahnya. Tempat yang sungguh tidak asing baginya. Ia berjalan mendekati rawa itu dan terlihat seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi yang ia rasa tingginya melebihi dirinya. Chanyeol mendekati _namja_ itu hingga sang _namja_ asing berbalik dan menatap dirinya.

"Terima kasih banyak", ucapnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Terima kasih untuk apa dan siapa _namja_ ini? pikirnya.

"Terima kasih telah menolong Baekkie", ucapnya lagi yang membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"K-kau Kris?", tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bocah 9 tahun yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya kini berubah menjadi _namja_ gagah yang sangat tampan. Oh andaikan dia masih hidup.

_Namja_ itu mengangguk lalu tersnyum.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau menjaga Baekkie lagi untukku?", namja itu bertanya dengan sorot mata yang teduh sekali dan entah mengapa diangguki begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. _Namja_ itu tersenyum lagi hingga kemudian ia berjalan terus ke tengah rawa sampai tubuhnya menghilang. Tenggelam.

"Chan..Chanyeol? Kau sudah sadar?"

Samar-samar sebuah suara yang begitu lembut mengusik gendang telinga Chanyeol. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan bau obat-obatan langsung menyeruak kedalam hidungnya. Ini rumah sakit. Yakin Chanyeol. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan langsung membuatnya terkejut. Baekhyun ada disana. Hanya Baekhyun. _Namja_ kecil yang saat ini terlihat begtiu senang stelah mengetahui Chanyeol sadar dari pingsannya selama 3 hari.

Chanyeol memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa ngilu hingga lagi-lagi ia harus terperanjat. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah ilalang. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Mimpi barusan?

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut kemudian tersenyum manis. Ia membawa tangan _namja_ kecil itu kedalam genggamannya.

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

A/N: Huwoooooo akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga. Maaf kalo endingnya bener-bener jelek dan nggak sesuai sama yang kalian harepin. Buat fans Kai, maap bias kalian harus saya nistain /.\ salahain dia kenapa punya wajah yang nista banget _#plakk  
_Buar reader, makasih udah mau baca, yang udah review, foll/favs juga makasih banyak T^T I'm nothing without u guys U,U yang bertanya-tanya kenapa saya milihnya bunga kamelia, karena jujur saya bikin nih fanfic pas saya dengerin lagunya Irwansyah yang Kamelia nyiahahahahaha xDDDD dan saya ngakak banget kemaren ada yang tanya apakah Chanyeol itu reinkarnasi bunga kamelia yaoloh saya beneran ngakak lucu banget itu xDDD yang masih bingung sama chap terakhir ini bisa tanya di kotak review :3 nanti akan saya jelasin lewat PM oKAI?

.

.

.

.

**yeollipop****: **uwooo mirip ya? Emang cerita apa kkk~

**SyJessi22****:** udah tau kan kenapa Jongin berubah pas liat bunga kamelia? Dan semua pertanyaan kamu semoga terjawab di chap terakhir ini xDD

**baekggu****:** hahahahaha iya Chanyeol punya kekuatan kayak di MAMA _#plakk _huum saya sengaja bikin Jongin antagonis abis mukanya gitu nghahahaha xDD oh yang kemaren itu emang lupa dikasih tanda /.\ saya udah edit ulang akhirnya, maap atas ketidaknyamanannya :D

**depdeph****:** iya nebak boleh kok :3 nggak bakal ditilang _#plakk _udah tau kan siapa Chanyeol sekarang?

**Oshi Baby ChanBaek****:** masih bingung ya? Sama dong hahahaha :D

**SHINeexo****:** gomawo ^^

**KrAy24****:** udah tau kan siapa Chanyeol disini?

**wahyuthetun****:** gomawo ^^

**StrawBaekry****:** kkk~ nggak papa telat baca yang penting kebaca juga kan xDD KaiBaek gimana? Tuh lihat aja xDD aku juga cinta kamu bebseu :*

**Chiti****:** gomawo ^^

**Tinker Tinker4****:** Jongin itu makhluk astral nak wkwkwkwkwk _#digamparFansKai _sumpah saya ngakak banget baca review kamu kalo si Chanyeol itu reinkarnasi bunga kamelia hahahaha :D

**Dragonbacon****:** kkk~ ini udah final ceritanya :D maaf kalo kurang panjang

**xelo****:** yupp betul hehehe :D


End file.
